


Opposites Attract

by louisgrindsonharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blowjobs, Harry plays golf on the weekends, Harry really likes to sing, Harry works for his dad's insurance company, Liam and Niall are Harrys best friends, Louis and Zayn are best friends, Louis gets high on the weekends, Louis works part time at a tattoo parlor and is in a crappy band, M/M, Punk Louis, Rich Harry, Shotgunning, Singer Harry, Smut, basically in any and all universes H&L are together and they find a way to be the best couple ever, dick piercing, just a bit, not even sorry about that, oh and Louis has lots of tattoos and piercings, that ends up being more important that I planned, their relationship is really great, this was really self indulgent, totally opposite people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisgrindsonharry/pseuds/louisgrindsonharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles works for his father’s insurance company, plays golf on the weekends with his two best friends, then goes back to his massive house to play poker. Louis Tomlinson lives in a shitty flat downtown, works part time as a tattoo artist and has a half-ass band with his best friend and roommate, the only regular thing in their life being that they always get high together. Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson couldn’t be more opposite, but that’s why they say that opposites attract. </p><p>Or, the AU where Harry’s an innocent little preppy kid and Louis has lots of tattoos and piercings and Harry wants wants to know why he cant’ stop thinking about the boy who walked him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

            Harry had no idea how it happened. It didn’t make sense. One minute, he was with Liam and Niall, leaving the Golf Club, and the next, he was downtown, wandering through old record stores. He’d only been to the rough parts of town a few times, and none of them were on purpose. It was dirty; there were drugs, gangs, and crime rates through the roof. Harry Styles did not belong here.

            Far too late, he realized that he had no idea where he was. And he knew he looked out of place. He was still wearing his fucking golf outfit, with slacks, a polo, and a hat. No, Harry styles  _definitely_ did not belong here.

            “You look lost, mate,” A voice smirked, and Harry turned to see two boys standing against a wall, their skin littered with tattoos and piercings, while they were smoking something that was most definitely not just a cigarette.

            “Um, yeah, I am,” Harry stuttered, grabbing his phone.

            The boy with messy brown hair laughed, while the boy with darker hair just watched. “Need help getting to the right side of town?” The brown haired boy asked.

            “I think I’ll be able to find it, thanks,” Harry mumbled.

            “I’m not going to hurt you,” The boy laughed again. “Trust me, you’re lucky it’s us you stumbled upon.”

            “Louis, I am  _way_  to strung out for this,” The boy with black hair said. “I’ll meet you at the flat.”

            “Cheers, Zayn,” Louis smiled. “Come on, I’ll get you out of here.”

            “Um, thanks,” Harry stuttered, still reluctant as he held on to his phone and followed Louis.

            “How the hell did you end up here?” Louis asked.

            “I was just looking through record stores and not paying attention,” Harry said.

            “Looking for anything in particular?” Louis asked.

            “Not really,” Harry said, still nervous about this stranger that he didn’t know.

            “Right. Well my name’s Louis.”

            “Yeah, I’m Harry Styles,” Harry said, mentally slapping himself.

            Louis laughed and shook his head. “Of course it is.”

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asked, slightly offended.

            “Your name fits you,” Louis shrugged.

            “Right,” Harry said, glancing over Louis again.

            “You’re making me uncomfortable, mate,” Louis laughed.

            “Sorry, just, you have a lot of tattoo’s and stuff,” Harry blushed.

            “And stuff?” Louis laughed. “You mean like the piercings?”

            Harry bit his lips and nodded, as they kept walking, but he relaxed when he started recognizing buildings.

            “Trust me, you haven’t seen anything yet,” Louis laughed.

            Harry gulped and blushed again. “I think I can get home from here,” He said.

            “Oh come on, you’re blowing me off already?” Louis asked. “Let me walk you home. Ask me questions, get to know me a little bit.”

            “Why would I do that?” Harry asked, still slightly nervous.

            “You need to branch out a little. Get to know other types of people. The world goes much farther than your small gated community with a golf club and tea time every Sunday,” Louis laughed.

            “Well I feel like you’re not going to take no for an answer…” Harry trailed off.

            “Of course I would. I’m not going to stalk you. But I’d like to make a new friend,” Louis shrugged.

            “Fine,” Harry sighed. “What do you want to know?”

            “Harry, relax. I’m not a murder, or a rapist. I’m not going to hurt you. I might be a little different than you are, but it’s no reason to be afraid of me or anything. Ignore the tattoos, ignore the metal in my ears and mouth, and talk to me like you would any of your other friends,” Louis said.

            “Sorry. You’re just different than all of them.” Harry said.

            “I  _look_  different,” Louis corrected. “Fine, I’ll start. My name’s Louis Tomlinson. I have four little sisters. I grew up helping my mum raise them when her second husband bailed. I dropped out of UNI when I couldn’t afford it anymore and got a tiny cheap flat with my friend Zayn. I work at the tattoo parlor part time; it’s the only job I can seem to find.”

            Harry nodded and relaxed a little bit. “I’ve got an older sister, Gemma. My dad owns an insurance company, so I work there.”

            “Do you like working there?” Louis asked.

            “It’s alright,” Harry shrugged. “It makes good money, and that’s what I grew up knowing, so yeah.”

            “But you don’t really like it,” Louis concluded. “What do you  _like_  to do?”

            “I like to sing,” Harry smiled softly, keeping his eyes on the sidewalk as they kept walking. “I like to sing and write my own music.”

            “Are you any good?” Louis asked.

            Harry shrugged. “I haven’t really played for anyone but my friends Niall and Liam. They say I’m good, but I think they have to say that.”

            “I’d like to hear you sometime,” Louis said.

            “Really? Why?” Harry asked.

            “You could be good, and the world would never know.”

            “What do you like to do?” Harry asked.

            “I always wanted to be a drama teacher. That’s what I was going to school for, but shit happens. I am in a shitty band with Zayn though,” Louis said.

            “What?” Harry asked sharply. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

            “We’re shit,” Louis laughed. “It’s nothing serious. We just like to mess around and have fun.”

            “I’d still like to hear you,” Harry smiled.

            “Look at you. Half an hour of talking and you’re ready to branch out already!” Louis teased.

            “You haven’t killed me yet,” Harry laughed.

            “I could never,” Louis smiled. “Holy shit, I don’t think I’ve seen houses this nice in my whole life.”

            Harry laughed, but blushed. “I’m right there,” he said, nodding to his house.

            “Right. Well we’re playing at the bar on Baker on Saturday night… You should come. But be aware of where you’ll be, and dress less…”

            “Stuck up?” Harry laughed.

            Louis grinned. “Dress more appropriate for the atmosphere. And bring your friends along if you want.”

            “Yeah, alright,” Harry nodded. “Do you need a ride home or anything?”

            “No, I’m fine,” Louis laughed.

            “Right,” Harry blushed again.

            “I’ll see you later,” Louis winked before he turned around and left Harry standing there awestruck.

            After a few minutes, Harry walked inside his house, still unable to shake Louis from his mind. He was exactly not the kind of guy Harry would usually go for. But when had any of his past boyfriends worked out? He groaned and called Liam and Niall, telling them both that they needed to come over before he hung up and stared at the ceiling.

            It didn’t take long, and soon enough, Liam and Niall were walking through his bedroom door. “What the hell happened to you?” Niall asked, sitting on the couch against Harry’s wall.

            “I ended up like way downtown…” Harry said.

            “And you came back alive?” Liam asked.

            “It’s not  _that_  bad. I kind of met a guy? I think?” Harry said.

            “You think? Come on Harry, spit it out,” Niall sighed.

            “Well like, he noticed I was lost, and he offered to walk me home. So he did and we talked. Then he invited me to see him and his little band play on Saturday night,” Harry said.

            “Sounds like you met someone,” Liam said.

            “Yeah, but this whole ‘gaydar’ thing is shit. I can’t tell if he’s into guys or not,” Harry sighed.

            “What’s he look like?” Niall asked.

            “You guys would not approve,” Harry laughed. “He’s got tattoos, everywhere. Both of his ears are pierced, and his lip is pierced. But he’s the most amazing blue eyes. Fuck everything.”

            Liam and Niall laughed while Harry buried his face in the pillow. “Can you imagine bringing someone like that home?”

            “No, I can’t,” Harry groaned. “But I really want to see him play on Saturday night. Will you guys please come with me?”

            “Harry-”

            “Please?” Harry cut Liam off. “Please just come with me? I’m going; it’s just a matter if you come with me or not.”

            “Why do you want to see him so badly?” Liam asked.

            Harry shrugged. “I just do.”

            “Fine,” Liam sighed and Niall nodded in agreement.

*

            Saturday night came around and Harry was chewing on his lip as he sat at a table in the back of the bar with Liam and Niall, while he looked around frantically for Louis. “Harry, chill out,” Niall said.

            “We shouldn’t have come,” Harry mumbled.

            “We are  _not_  leaving now,” Liam said. “Stay, and find your boy.”

            “He’s not my boy,” Harry grumbled.

            “Not yet,” Niall smirked.

            “Harry this  _really_ isn’t our kind of place…” Liam trailed off.

            “I’m telling you, once you meet him, you’re going to think I’m crazy,” Harry said. “But I’m telling you… his fucking eyes, Liam.”

            “Alright, alright,” Niall said as the stage lights dimmed and a boy got behind a set of drums, the man Harry recognized as Zayn stood at the main mic, and Harry’s breathing hitched when he saw Louis sit behind a keyboard and take another mic.

            “Which one?” Liam asked.

            “At the keyboard,” Harry breathed.

            “Seriously?” Niall asked.

            “I told you! Now both of you, shut up,” Harry hissed as they listened to Louis’ band.

            They were good. Not necessarily great, but both Louis and Zayn had strong voices, and their songs were good. They were original and they were obviously having fun. Harry, Liam and Niall were sitting at the back, so Louis hadn’t spotted them yet, but near the middle of the last song, his eyes locked on Harry’s and a grin spread across his face. Harry smiled and bit his lip as he blushed. As soon as the last song was done, Louis walked right over to their table.

            “You made it,” Louis grinned.

            “Yeah, I did. You guys were really good!” Harry smiled.

            “No, we’re pretty shit, but thanks,” Louis laughed.

            Harry laughed and blushed again. “Uh, this is Liam, and this is Niall.”

            “Hey, I’m Louis,” Louis smiled.

            “Hi,” Liam smiled. “Ni, come with me to get a drink,” Liam said, pulling Niall away.

            Louis grinned and sat down next to Harry. “I honestly didn’t think you’d come, but I’m really glad you did.”

            Harry shrugged. “It’s something new. I figured I’d give it a shot.”

            “And what do you think so far?” Louis asked, flicking his tongue over his lip ring, almost like it was a nervous habit.

            “I’ll let you know,” Harry said, and Louis laughed.

            “You’re really practiced with this whole flirting thing,” Louis chuckled.

            “I’m not flirting,” Harry said, annoyed when he blushed again.

            “You blush a lot,” Louis smiled as he leaned to whisper in Harry’s ear. “It’s cute.”

            “Oh god,” Harry laughed.

            “Sorry, I’m making you uncomfortable,” Louis smiled, pulling away a bit.

            “No, it’s fine. I’m just…this is weird for me. Like, I like you, but you’re not the typical guy I go after,” Harry said, staring at the table.

            “You think you’re the normal guy I go after?” Louis laughed. “Not in the slightest. But there’s something about you. I like you, and I want to get to know you more.”

            “So are you asking for my number?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

            Louis grinned. “You’re better at this than you thought.”

            Harry smiled and took out his phone, sliding the lock and typing in Louis’ number. “Thanks.”

            “You’re welcome. The down side is, I’m actually broke, and can’t afford texting, so it’s old school phone calls,” Louis said, scrunching up his nose.

            “That’s fine,” Harry smiled.

            “Louis!” Zayn called, walking up to them. “I wanna go home and get high.”

            “Fuck off, Zayn! I’ll be there later,” Louis grumbled.

            “No, come with me now!” Zayn whined. “Getting high isn’t fun alone.”

            “I’m going to kill you,” Louis glared.

            “It’s fine,” Harry smiled. “We should get going anyway.”

            “Yeah, I’ll talk to you later though, okay? You have my number, so you need to call,” Louis smiled.

            “I will. I’ll talk to you later Louis,” Harry grinned.

            “Good,” Louis said as he walked off with Zayn, and Liam and Niall walked over a minute later.

            “Wow.” Niall said, pulling Harry up and walking him out the door.

            “Wow is right,” Liam agreed as he walked to his car and the other boys got in.

            “Wow, what?” Harry asked.

            “Like, he’s got freaking tattoos and piercings everywhere!” Liam said.

             “I told you that!” Harry argued.

            “I thought you might have been exaggerating…” Liam said.

            “Well I wasn’t. And I really like him, okay? So can you just chill? There’s nothing serious going on, but I want to keep getting to know him,” Harry said.

            “He’s just not your type of guy,” Liam sighed.

            “You think I didn’t realize that, Liam? Yes, I know he’s completely different than what I normally go for, but when has that ever really worked out for me? Those guys fuck and duck, or I get a relationship that lasts like a month. Maybe I should try something different,” Harry fought.

            “Fine,” Liam gave up. “I don’t want you to get hurt, but you’re a big boy.”

            “Thank you,” Harry sighed.

            “I thought he looked nice,” Niall shrugged.

            “Thank you, Niall,” Harry grinned.

            “Alright, get out of my car,” Liam teased as they pulled up to Harry’s house.

            “Thank you guys for coming with me. I’ll see you later,” Harry smiled as he went into his house.

            Harry gave his mum a kiss before he went up to his room and stripped down to his boxers before he got in his bed. He wanted to call Louis, but he didn’t know if it was too soon. This was the part of meeting someone new that he hated. It should be simple just to dial his number. Louis  _did_  give it to him, and he  _did_  tell Harry to call. But Harry also didn’t want to seem eager.

            After a good half hour or fighting with himself, he finally called Louis, and his heart started beating faster when Louis answered. “Hello?” Louis asked, voice slow and calm.

            “Hey, it’s Harry,” He said, remembering that Louis was supposed to get high with Zayn, and that he probably shouldn’t have called, because he had no experience with drugs.

            “You called!” Louis said. “God, I’m not used to people like you. Showing up places when you say you will, and calling when I give you my number! I like it. This is nice.”

            Harry laughed, because Louis seemed more chilled out and happy than he did earlier. “Right, well I try to keep my promises.”

            “That’s something I could get used to. So whatcha doing, curly?” Louis asked.

            Harry smiled as how easy it was to talk to Louis. “Got home a little while ago, I’m just lying in bed. The car ride home was interesting though.”

            “Your friends didn’t approve?” Louis laughed.

            “Liam’s a little hesitant…they’ll get over it,” Harry laughed.

            Louis laughed and kept the conversation up, and Harry was glad to talk to him. He hadn’t gotten along this well with someone in a while, and it was new and exciting. He and Louis talked for hours, just getting to know each other, until they were both in their beds, falling asleep in the early hours of the morning.

            “Curly, I’ve got to go to sleep,” Louis sighed.

            “Me too,” Harry mumbled.

            “Before you fall asleep on me,” Louis laughed, “I want to take you out. Like properly.”

            “Yeah, okay,” Harry smiled.

            “I’ll call you later when I can actually think. Don’t blow me off,” Louis said.

            “Course not. Night, Lou,” Harry smiled.

            “Night, Curly,” Louis laughed as he hung up and both boys fell asleep with their phones in their hands.

*

            Their first date wasn’t anything spectacular, but it was good. Louis took Harry to dinner somewhere in the middle of their communities, so neither boy felt too out of place. They talked and got along just as well as they did when they’d talked before. Harry argued to pay the bill, but Louis told him no, he asked Harry on the date, and he was paying. After dinner, then walked around for a little bit; Harry blushed when Louis laced their fingers together, but he held his hand just as tightly. Harry bought them ice cream from a stand and they laughed at how cliché their date was, and how un-cliché they were.

            Eventually they made their way back to Harry’s car, and Louis opened the drivers side door for him. “Let me drive you home,” Harry offered.

            “I can walk,” Louis smiled.

            “And I can drive. Please? It’ll make me feel better,” Harry pouted.

            “Oh god, no! You’re not seriously using a pout face, are you?” Louis groaned. “Nobody has actually ever tried that on me before.”

            “Is it working?” Harry asked, forcing himself to frown. “Please?”

            “Fine,” Louis gave in, and Harry grinned as Louis walked to the passenger side of the car. “I can’t believe this is actually happening. I’m fucking whipped already.”

            Harry laughed. “Come on, tell me where you live!” Harry smiled.

            Louis sighed and told Harry how to get to his flat, which wasn’t far from where they’d first met. When they got there, Louis forbade Harry from getting out of the car to walk him up, and made sure Harry could use his iPhone to get him home. “And call me when you get there!” Louis said as an afterthought right as Harry was getting ready to drive away.

            “I will!” Harry laughed. “I’ll be fine.”

            “Alright. Bye. Drive safe!” Louis said.

            “Goodbye!” Harry laughed again as he drove home.

*

Things went like that for a while. Harry and Louis would talk on the phone. One would ask the other on a date and they’d have a good time, holding hands and smiling, even though they got strange looks. They didn’t care how odd it was, because they got a long, and it was working for them.

            After over a month of random Saturday night dates and phone conversations that lasted hours, Harry was still slightly frustrated that Louis hadn’t kissed him yet. They were sitting in the park, closer to Louis’ side of town, where they usually ended up. Louis was sitting against a tree with Harry sitting between his legs with his back pressed against Louis’ chest. It was dark and quiet, leaving them to a comfortable silence, though Harry’s mind was racing.

            “Lou?” He finally asked, sitting up and turning so he was facing Louis.

            “Yeah?”

            “Can I try something?” Harry asked.

            “Of course,” Louis said, cocking an eyebrow.

            Harry chewed on his bottom lip for a second, before he cupped Louis’ neck in his hands, and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Louis smiled into the kiss before he wrapped one hand in Harry’s hair and rested the other on his waist, kissing Harry back softly. Harry sighed into the kiss and carefully traced his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip, flicking it over his lip ring before Louis opened his mouth and let Harry in. Harry slid one hand up to knot his fingers in Louis’ hair as he kissed Louis deeper, glad that Louis was giving him control of the kiss. He traced the inside of Louis’ lip ring, biting on his bottom lip before he pulled away and smiled, pecking Louis’ lips again.

            “You can try that, any time you want,” Louis smiled, kissing Harry softly, before Harry sighed and rested against Louis again.

            “ _You_  could’ve tried that a lot sooner,” Harry smiled.

            “Harry, I’m not used to…you. You’re different and I’m still figuring this out. I don’t want to mess this up, because I like you,” Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry.

            “I like you too,” Harry sighed, lacing their fingers together. Louis hummed and kissed the back of Harry’s head as they sat there, enjoying each other’s company. “You should come to my place on Friday night. Liam and Niall usually come over and we play poker.”

            Louis winced. “Don’t you guys usually do golf on Friday’s?”

            “Yeah, in the afternoon. You could come to that too, if you want!” Harry said. “Like obviously you don’t have to play, you could just drive the golf cart or whatever. Then you could come back and do poker and stuff with us.”

            Louis bit his lip and groaned. “Let me skip the golf…I’ll come over later though, okay?”

            “Okay,” Harry grinned.

            “It’s getting late, babe,” Louis sighed.

            “Yeah,” Harry sighed as they walked to his car and he drove Louis to his flat.

            “Bye,” Louis smiled, leaning over and kissing Harry before he went up to his flat, and Harry went home.

*

            Friday night came around, and Harry found himself threatening Liam to be nice. “He’s bringing Zayn, so be nice to him too,” Harry said.

            “Chill out, we’ll be fine,” Niall said. “It’s just poker and champagne like every Friday night.”

            “Yes, but now Louis will be here,” Harry hissed. He planed on yelling at them more, but his phone went off and he smiled when he saw Louis’ name. “Hello?”

            “Um, we’re outside your gate…” Louis said.

            “You could have pressed the buzzer,” Harry laughed.

            “I’m not used to this shit, Harry! And Zayn’s even more uncomfortable than I am,” Louis said.

            “Alright, I’m opening the gate now,” Harry said as he buzzed it open and waited at the front door until Louis and Zayn came up. “Hey,” Harry grinned when he let them in.

            “Hi,” Louis smiled, kissing Harry chastely on the lips.

            “Hi, Zayn,” Harry smiled as he laced his and Louis’ fingers together.

            “Hey, Harry,” Zayn smiled.

            Harry led them through the house, back to where Liam and Niall were. He introduced them to Zayn, and sighed when Liam was polite, and they all seemed to get along. The rest of the evening seemed to go well. They five boys got along really well, and they had fun playing poker, though Harry could tell it wasn’t something Zayn and Louis were completely comfortable with, but they went along with it.

            After a few games, Liam and Niall took Zayn outside so he could smoke a cigarette, while Harry showed Louis around the house. “This place is huge,” Louis said, shaking his head as Harry finally led Louis into his bedroom.

            Harry shrugged. “Mum and dad like it.”

            “Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy it,” Louis teased.

            “No I do, I just… you and Zayn work for your place. And even though you say it’s small, it’s yours,” Harry shrugged.

            “Well you work for them, don’t you? You can get a place if you want,” Louis suggested.

            “I could, but I don’t really see a point right now. Soon, maybe,” Harry said, pulling Louis down on his bed with him. “I’ve got other things on my mind right now though.”

            “Oh really?” Louis smirked. “Like what?”

            “Kissing you,” Harry grinned, pulling Louis’ lips down to his. Louis smiled and kissed Harry back, taking more control of this kiss this time as he pried his way into Harry’s mouth, sucking on his tongue, smiling when Harry giggled. He pulled away and kissed down Harry’s neck, pulling the collar of Harry’s shirt over so he could leave a dark bruise on Harry’s shoulder. “Shit,” Harry gasped.

            Louis pulled away and looked at Harry with disbelief written on his face. “Harry Styles that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you curse.”

            “I’m quite capable of cursing, thank you very much. I’m not as innocent as you might think,” Harry laughed, running his fingers through Louis’ hair and pulling Louis back down to kiss him again. Harry sucked on Louis bottom lip, flicking his tongue over Louis’ lip ring again, smiling when Louis moaned.

            “Shit,” Louis panted, kissing Harry’s forehead while Harry placed kisses along Louis’ neck. “Babe, stop, you’re going to give me a problem.”

            Harry groaned, but pulled away. “I can help take care of your problem.”

            Louis laughed and shook he head before he kissed Harry softly on the lips. “Not yet,” Louis whispered, looking at Harry fondly.

            “Lou-”

            “We have friends downstairs,” Louis cut him off, kissing Harry one more time before he pulled him off the bed.

            “Fine,” Harry sighed as he followed Louis downstairs, and outside to where Liam, Niall and Zayn were.

            “Lou, we should get going,” Zayn said.

            “Yeah, you’re right,” Louis sighed, before he turned to Harry. “It’s getting late and it’s a long bus ride back. Come over tomorrow night?”

            “To your flat?” Harry asked.

            “Yes,” Louis laughed. “You haven’t actually been inside, and while it’s a shitty place, I still want you to see it.”

            “What time?” Harry asked.

            “Whenever you want. I’ll be home all day,” Louis grinned as Harry walked him to the front door.

            “Alright,” Harry smiled. “Call me when you get home.”

            “I will,” Louis promised, kissing Harry goodbye before he and Zayn went to catch the bus.

            The next day, Harry was nervous as he got dressed and started driving to Louis’ place. Louis didn’t make him nervous anymore, and he was even comfortable around Zayn now. But he’d never been inside Louis’ apartment or spent time there. He knew Louis and Zayn got high. He’d had numerous phone calls with Louis while he was high, and he’d met up with Louis once while he was still a little high. It didn’t bother him like he thought it would. Louis was still himself, just a little more relaxed, and more happy. So as Harry started walking up to Louis’ flat, he couldn’t figure out why he was still so nervous, but he was.

            He chewed on his lip before he finally knocked on the door, and a minute later, Louis opened it, grinning at Harry. “Hi, love,” Louis smiled, taking Harry’s hand and puling him inside with a kiss on the cheek. “So this is the flat,” Louis said, pointing around. The living room was small and open, connected to the kitchen with a breakfast bar and three stools. Louis led Harry down the short hallway where there were three doors. “Zayn’s room,” Louis said, pointing to the room on the left, “Bathroom,” He said pointing to the door at the end of the hallway, “My room,” Louis smiled, pulling Harry into his room on the right.

            “It’s cute,” Harry smiled, walking with Louis over to the bed.

            “Nothing like your place, but it’s a home,” Louis smiled, pulling Harry into his arms.

            “I like it,” Harry mumbled, cuddling onto Louis chest, peppering kisses to Louis neck. “It fits you.”

            “You mean it’s trashy?” Louis laughed.

            “You’re not trashy,” Harry reprimanded him. “You have personality.”

            “Hmm,” Louis hummed as Harry continued to trace his lips over Louis’ neck. “Are you going to be mad at me if I smoke a joint?” Louis asked.

            Harry froze for a second, before he shook his head. “No, that’s fine.”

            Louis grinned at him. “Thanks,” He smiled before he grabbed a box from under his bed, and rolled a joint skillfully, as Harry watched. “If this is making you uncomfortable, I can stop, babe,” Louis said.

            “No,” Harry shook his head. “Keep going.”

            Louis raised his eyebrows as he lit the joint and took a puff, breathing it in his lungs before he blew it out, sighing as the familiar taste filled his lungs. “You okay?” He asked Harry.

            “I’m fine,” Harry smiled, kissing Louis’ shoulder. “What’s it like?”

            Louis shrugged. “Just makes you feel good. Happy, and carefree.”

            “I want to try it,” Harry said, looking at Louis seriously.

            “No,” Louis shook his head. “I am not tainting you.”

            “Louis, come on! You’re not forcing it on me. Just let me do it,” Harry argued.

            “Harry,” Louis sighed.

            “Give it to me,” Harry smiled, taking the joint from Louis’ hand.

            “Woah, woah, woah,” Louis said, sitting up. “Just… shit, I can’t believe I’m letting you do this. Just be careful. Breathe it in slowly, and let it fill your lungs. You’re going to cough really badly the first time.”

            Harry nodded as he brought the joint to his lips, and Louis watched. Harry smirked as he sucked some in, then coughed it out a second later, while Louis chuckled and patted his back. “Shit,” Harry coughed.

            “I’m such a bad influence,” Louis groaned as he took the joint and took a few more drags, before Harry took it back.

            “Let me try again,” Harry said, taking another hit, keeping it in this time before he blew it out and only coughed a little bit.

            “Good,” Louis laughed as he felt the drug kicking in. Harry smiled, and Louis laughed as Harry’s eves went slightly hazy already. “Here, let me try something,” Louis said, pushing Harry so he was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall, and Louis was straddling him. Louis kept his eyes locked with Harry’s as he took another drag of the joint and cupped Harry’s jaw in his hand before he pressed his lips to Harry’s and breathed the smoke into Harry’s mouth, leaving his lips there for a minute, before he pulled away and both boys breathed out the smoke.

            “Okay, yeah, this is nice,” Harry laughed, resting his hands on Louis’ hips, just under his shirt so he was touching Louis’ skin.

            “I think that’s enough for your first time,” Louis laughed, taking the last drag of the joint before he put it out and sat back on Harry’s lap, linking his hands around the back of Harry’s neck.

            “Kiss me again,” Harry said, pulling Louis’ waist closer and Louis sealed their lips together. Both boys smiled into the kiss, as they slowly moved their lips together in a lazy manner. Harry ran his hands up and down Louis back, under his shirt before he eventually bunched it up under Louis’ arms, and pulled it over his head, kissing Louis neck at the newly exposed skin. “Wow,” Harry breathed, tracing his fingers over new tattoos.

            Louis hummed and pulled Harry’s shirt over his head, tracing Harry’s skin. “God you’re so fucking perfect,” Louis whispered, running his hands along Harry’s pale body. Harry groaned and Louis laid back on his bed, pulling Harry on top of him so they could kiss again, long and deep as they traced each other’s mouths and took turns leaving love bites on each others skin, until Harry finally started grinding his hips down into Louis’ so he could feel Harry getting harder. “Fuck,” Louis breathed. “Harry, it’s too soon.”

            “No, it’s not,” Harry mumbled. “We don’t’ have to do anything Lou, just,  _fuck,_  I’m so horny.”

            “Shit,” Louis groaned, grabbing Harry’s waist and grinding his hips up into Harry’s.

            “Please, Louis, please touch me,” Harry begged, breathing harder into Louis’ neck as he placed messy kisses there.

            “Fuck, Harry,” Louis panted, unbuttoning Harry’s jeans and running his hand down to rub Harry through his boxers before he slipped his hand inside and wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock.

            “Fuck,” Harry gasped, thrusting his hips into Louis’ hand and still grinding against Louis.

            “Shit, Harry,” Louis breathed, holding Harry’s waist firmly with his other hand. “You’re so hot, baby.”

            “Dammit, Louis,” Harry whined, bucking his hips faster as Louis started sucking another bruise on his neck. “Fuck, I’m close, Lou.”

            “Come on babe,” Louis whispered, working his hand over Harry’s cock faster until Harry cried out and came on Louis’ fist and Louis’ stomach, breathing heavily and moaning Louis’ name though it. “Fuck,” Louis whispered, bucking his hips up against Harry’s thigh.

            Harry moaned and unbuttoned Louis’ pants, pulling them down and rubbing Louis through his boxers, freezing when he ran his hand from the base of Louis’ balls to the tip of his dick. “Louis, what the hell is that?” Harry asked. “Is that what I think it is?” Harry asked again, quickly pulling Louis’ boxers down.

            “Yeah,” Louis smirked, though he was blushing.

            “You have your fucking dick pierced!” Harry gaped.

            “I told you when we met you hadn’t seen anything yet!” Louis groaned. “If it freaks you out, let me know so I can finish myself off.”

            “No!” Harry said, gaping as he ran his hand up again, flicking his thumb over Louis’ slit and around Louis’ piercing there. “That’s really fucking hot,” Harry mumbled, and before Louis could respond, Harry was licking around the head of Louis’ cock, running his tongue over the slit and Louis’ piercing.

            “Fuck!” Louis shouted, unexpected by Harry’s enthusiasm and Harry started sucking his dick, completely focused on Louis’ piercing, and running his tongue along it. “Shit, Harry,” Louis moaned, fisting one hand in the sheets, and the other in Harry’s hair. “Fuck, baby, I’m so close,” Louis warned as Harry hollowed out his cheeks. “Fuck,” Louis gasped as He pulled Harry’ off and Harry pumped Louis’ dick while he came on his stomach, until he was sensitive, and Harry was still playing with the piercing. “Babe,” Louis whined. “Hurts.”

            “Sorry,” Harry blushed, letting go of Louis as he reached for the tissues next to Louis’ bed, and he wiped Louis off.

            Louis sighed and pulled his pants and boxers completely off before he tugged Harry’s down and pulled the blanket up around their waist as Harry rested his head on Louis chest and tangled their legs together. “So you like my piercings?” Louis asked, running one hand through Harry’s hair, and traced Harry’s back with his other.

            “I might like them a little,” Harry blushed.

            Louis chuckled, “I’m glad they don’t freak you out.”

            “Did it hurt?” Harry asked.

            “Well yeah. But I like it, and it doesn’t hurt anymore,” Louis said.

            “I like it too,” Harry hummed. “What was this one for?” Harry asked, tracing the letters tattooed across Louis’ chest.

            “It is what it is,” Louis quoted. “It’s just a reminder about life. There are a lot of things I can’t change, and I need to accept that.”

            “What about this one?” Harry asked, and thus began Louis explaining his tattoos to Harry. They laid in bed together until it started getting dark, and they finally ordered a pizza and enjoyed each other’s company, lounging on the couch.

            “Haz,” Louis hummed with his arms wrapped around Harry.

            “What is that?” Harry asked.

            “Your new nickname,” Louis grinned.

            “Why?” Harry asked.

            “I don’t know. But I like it. Haz… Hazza… Harry,” Louis smiled.

            “Okay…” Harry trailed off.

            “Harry?” Louis asked.

            “Hm?” Harry hummed.

            “Will you be my boyfriend?” Louis asked, biting his lip.

            “Really?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded. Harry grinned and leaned forward to kiss Louis. “Yes.”

*

            Time went on, and Harry spent more time with Louis. He still set aside his Friday’s for golf, and poker with Liam and Niall, but he preferred spending his free time with Louis. They didn’t go out as much anymore, because Louis couldn’t afford it, and he hated Harry paying for everything. But they were both perfectly content to spend the evenings in Louis’ flat, getting high, watching movies and sharing mutual handjobs and blowjobs. They were happy with it, and they were happy with each other.

            “Lou?” Harry asked as they were lying on Louis’ bed, coming down from both the high of their orgasm, and the high of the weed they were smoking earlier.

            “Yeah?” Louis asked.

            “I want you to give me a tattoo,” Harry said.

            “Seriously?” Louis asked.

            “Yes,” Harry said.

            “Your parents don’t even know me yet and they’re going to hate me, Harry,” Louis sighed.

            “Louis, I’m almost twenty-three. I’m old enough to decide this on my own,” Harry rolled his eyes.

            Louis sighed. “What do you want?”

            “A star. An empty star,” Harry said confidently.

            “Why?” Louis asked.

            “I have my reasons,” Harry smirked.

            “Fine,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Come down to the shop tomorrow, and I’ll do it there. It’s clean and sanitary.”

            “Okay,” Harry grinned. “What time?”

            “I have to go in at like eleven in the morning, so whenever after that. I don’t think I have any appointments,” Louis said.

            “Can I just stay here tonight?” Harry asked.

            “Of course,” Louis grinned as they got more comfortable, and they fell asleep together.

            The next morning rolled around quicker than Harry thought possible, and before he knew it, he was sitting in a chair with Louis drawing an outline on his skin. “You’re positive?” Louis asked for the hundredth time that day.

            “Yes!” Harry said, trying to shake the nerves from his voice.

            “Alright, how does that look?” Louis asked, and Harry looked at the drawing on his arm.

            “Look’s good. I trust you,” He said.

            “Maybe I shouldn’t be the one doing this…” Louis said.

            “No, Louis, I want you to do it. Just get on with it,” Harry said.

            “Fuck. Alright,” Louis said, getting the ink ready with the needle. “Hold still.”

            Harry sat there and was good while Louis did the tattoo. Louis wanted to hold Harry’s hand, but he couldn’t, so when he took a break, he pressed kisses to Harry’s arm and forehead. Eventually the tattoo was done and Louis put protective wrap over it. “Looks good,” Harry smiled.

            “You did really good, babe,” Louis smiled.

            “Thanks,” Harry grinned, kissing Louis before they went back out to the main room where Louis’ boss was sitting.

            “Louis, we’re dead, so why don’t you take off with your boyfriend,” His boss said, and Louis froze.

            “I’ll meet you outside in a minute,” Louis said, forcing a smile at Harry, who went outside. “I need the money,” Louis begged as soon as Harry left. “I need to pay rent, and buy food. Please don’t send me home.”

            “Look, I’m sorry, but there’s nobody coming in and we don’t have any appointments. I can’t afford to keep you on right now,” His boss apologized.

            Louis locked his jaw and went outside with Harry. “Everything okay?” Harry asked.

            “Yeah, it’s fine,” Louis sighed.

            “Lou-”

            “Harry, please don’t,” Louis cut him off. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

            “Okay. I’m sorry,” Harry said, lacing their fingers together as they walked back to Louis’ apartment.

            “It’s fine,” Louis said, forcing a smile.

            “I’m going out of town next week,” Harry sighed. “I’m leaving on Tuesday and I won’t be back until Saturday night.”

            “Oh,” Louis said. “For work?”

            “Yeah, dad needs me to go meet a client,” Harry said, wrinkling his nose as they walked up the stairs and into Louis’ flat.

            “Sounds fun,” Louis laughed.

            “Not really. I’m going to miss you,” Harry pouted.

            “Aww,” Louis cooed.

            “You should come with me!” Harry said, eyes lighting up.

            “H, I can’t, I have to work,” Louis said.

            “I’m sure you could take off! It’s just a few days!” Harry said. “It’ll be fun, and the company is paying for a room already!”

            “Harry, I can’t just take off,” Louis said, trying not to get frustrated, but he already had bills to pay, and he couldn’t afford things like Harry could.

            “Come on, Lou-”

            “I said I can’t!” Louis yelled, cutting Harry off. “Fucking hell Harry, why can’t you take no for an answer? I can’t just afford things like you. I have to work my ass off to afford rent and food. I’m not privileged like you!”

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t think-”

            “That’s exactly it! You don’t think. You’ve had everything given to you, and that’s great, but you don’t understand that I have a part time job and I stress to pay my bills and shit, and days like today happen where I get sent home early and I’m pissed because I can’t find a decent fucking job. I can’t just take off and go away with you, because you want me too,” Louis said.

            “Fine! Okay, I’m sorry,” Harry said, grabbing his wallet and keys. “I’ll talk to you later,” Harry said as he walked out of the apartment. He got in his car and fought the few tears in his eyes as he drove home. He didn’t call Louis when he got home that night.

            Friday night rolled around, and Harry was pacing his hotel room anxiously. He hadn’t talked to Louis since their fight, and he hated it. They never went this long without talking or seeing each other, and he missed Louis. He had is phone in his hand and after almost an hour of thinking about it, he finally dialed Louis’ number.

            “Haz?” Louis answered immediately.

            “Yeah,” Harry breathed, the aching in his chest growing stronger as he heard Louis’ voice.

            “God, I fucking miss you,” Louis breathed. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have got mad at you-”

            “No, I shouldn’t have pressed the subject,” Harry cut in.

            Louis sighed. “But I still shouldn’t have gotten mad at you. I’m sorry, babe.”

            “It’s okay,” Harry smiled as he laid down on his bed, and the ache in his chest went away. “I miss you.”

            “I miss you too,” Louis whispered. “How’s your trip going?”

            “Good,” Harry sighed. “Can’t wait to get home though.”

            “I have a surprise for you, when you get back,” Louis said.

            “Really? What for?” Harry asked.

            “It’s nothing much. You’ll just have to wait and see when you get home,” Louis smirked.

            “Alright,” Harry laughed.

            They talked for hours that night, catching up on the last few days, and sometimes not saying anything. It was just comforting to hear each other’s breathing on the other end of the phone. “You’re falling asleep,” Louis mumbled close to three in the morning.

            “So are you,” Harry said.

            “I’ll see you when you get back. Come over,” Louis said.

            “Okay. Night, Lou,” Harry sighed.

            “Goodnight, babe,” Louis said as he hung up the phone.

            Harry got home late Saturday night and drove straight to Louis’ flat. Louis was waiting, and as soon as Harry knocked on his door, he pulled Harry to his bedroom where they collapsed on the bed sharing a messy kiss. “Missed you,” Louis mumbled.

            “You too,” Harry sighed, scratching at Louis’ back under his shirt. “What’s my surprise?”

            “Take off my shirt,” Louis smiled as he straddled Harry.

            “Bossy,” Harry mumbled as he lifted Louis shirt over his head, but gasped when he saw the silver metal through each of Louis’ nipples.

            Louis smirked as he felt Harry get harder under him. “Like it?” Louis asked, gripping his hands in Harry’s hair.

            “God, yes,” Harry breathed, kissing over Louis’ chest until he got down to one of Louis’ new piercings. “When did you get them done?”

            “I did it myself, the night of our fight. I was mad at myself and it made me feel a little better. And I knew you’d like it, so…” Louis trailed off.

            “Do they still hurt?” Harry asked, tracing light kisses around Louis’ peck.

            “A little bit, but not too bad,” Louis breathed.

            “Good,” Harry mumbled before he closed his lips around Louis’ left nipple, sucking on it and flicking his tongue over it while he let his other hand play with Louis’ other piercing.

            “Fuck,” Louis panted, fisting his hands tighter in Harry’s hair as he moved to Louis’ other nipple, and sucked on his new piercing. “Feels so good, babe.”

            Harry hummed and pulled away so he could kiss farther down Louis’ stomach, until Louis pulled Harry’s shirt off and pushed him down on the bed. “Fuck, Louis,” Harry moaned as Louis traced hisses down Harry’s body until Louis pulled off Harry’s pants and boxers so he could take Harry’s dick in his hand.

            “So pretty,” Louis whispered before he started placing kisses up and down Harry’s shaft until he flicked his tongue over the slit and Harry bucked his hips up.

            “Fuck, Lou, come on,” Harry begged.

            “Alright, love,” Louis smirked as he took Harry’s cock in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head as he worked his tongue around. Harry groaned and bucked his hips slightly as Louis took him deeper, until he pulled Louis off.

            “Fuck,” Harry panted.

            “You’re close,” Louis said. “Why’d you make me stop?”

            “Want you to fuck me,” Harry breathed.

            “Shit,” Louis groaned, kissing Harry’s neck. “Are you sure?”

            “Yes,” Harry nodded. “Please.”

            Louis moaned and pulled his pants off before he grabbed the lube and a condom from his side drawer, while Harry watched. “God, Harry,” Louis panted as he kissed Harry again, long and deep, while Harry ran his hands along the tattoo’s on Louis’ arms and body. Louis stopped kissing Harry so he could spread lube on his fingers as he slowly traced one around Harry’s tight hole before he pressed it inside. “Fuck, you’re tight,” Louis breathed.

            “It’s been a long time,” Harry groaned as he adjusted around Louis’ fingers. “Been with you for months and it’s taken me this long to get in your pants.”

            “Oh shut up,” Louis teased, moving his finger around until he could slip a second one in, and eventually a third until he was pumping three fingers inside of Harry, stretching him out until Harry was whining beneath him.

            “Okay, Lou, fuck, I’m ready,” Harry panted, grabbing Louis’ hand when he went to grab the condom. “Are you clean?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded, wide-eyed. “Then don’t use it. Want to feel all of you,” Harry said, running his hand up Louis’ dick and flicking the piercing.

            “Shit,” Louis gasped, kissing Harry messily on the mouth. “Are you sure?”

            “Yeah,” Harry nodded. “Please, Lou.”

            “Okay, baby,” Louis breathed, positioning himself at Harry’s entrance, before he slowly pressed inside.

            “Fuck,” Harry moaned, scratching at Louis back until he was fully in.

            “Alright, babe?” Louis asked, trying to keep himself from pounding into Harry.

            “Yeah,” Harry gasped. “Move.”

            Louis groaned and pulled out, then started thrusting his hips back in, slowly a few times, then quicker as Harry started begging for more. “Fuck, so tight babe, feels so good,” Louis gasped as he places a few kisses to Harry’s neck.

            “Fuck Louis, harder,” Harry demanded, wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist and pressing him deeper inside. “Feels so good, you’re fucking piercing, fuck,” Harry panted as Louis shifted his angle and started thrusting harder as he hit Harry’s prostate. “Fuck, there Lou,” Harry cried out, running his hands up and down Louis’ body, tweaking his newly pierced nipples.

            “Fuck, Harry!” Louis screamed, doubling his pace and going faster until he grabbed Harry dick and pumped him until he was coming.

            “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry chanted as he came on his stomach. “Come on Lou,” Harry whispered, clenching around Louis as Louis started losing his steady thrusts. “Fill me up babe, come in me.”

            “Fuck,” Louis cried as he bit Harry’s collarbone and reached his high, filling Harry up before he pulled out and cleaned Harry up and fell on the bed next to him.

            “Love your piercings,” Harry hummed, rolling in his side so he could fit next to Louis.

            “I’m glad. Your tattoo looks really good,” Louis said, tracing the tattoo on Harry’s inner arm.

            “I’m in love with it,” Harry grinned. “Thanks for doing it.”

            “You’re welcome,” Louis smiled, kissing the top of Harry’s head. “Get some sleep, love.”

            Harry hummed and nodded, tangling his legs with Louis’ before he fell asleep, Louis just minutes behind him.

*

            “I want another tattoo,” Harry said as he traced the ink on Louis’ bare chest.

            “It’s been like two months since you got your last one,” Louis laughed.

            “I know, and I’m dying for another one!” Harry smiled up at him.

            “What do you want?” Louis asked.

            “‘I can’t change’ right here on my wrist,” Harry said, tracing the skin on his left wrist.

            Louis smiled. “I like it.”

            “Can we go now?” Harry asked.

            “Fine,” Louis groaned as they got out of bed and got dressed, even though it was getting late in the evening. They got in Harry’s car and made the short drive over to the tattoo parlor where Louis worked.

            They walked in and went back to Louis’ station, where he cleaned his needles and equipment, before he drew it out for Harry. “Good,” Harry grinned.

            “Yeah?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded. “Okay,” Louis said, as he began permanently marking his boyfriend. By the time he was done and he bandaged Harry’s wrist up, Harry was checking his phone nervously ever few minutes. “Why do you keep checking your phone?”

            “I forgot I have to do something tonight,” Harry groaned as they walked outside.

            “That’s fine, I’ll walk home,” Louis smiled.

            “No, I can drive you,” Harry said.

            “I’ll be fine. I promise,” Louis said. “Go, and I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

            “Okay,” Harry smiled. “Thank you!”

            “You’re welcome. Now go!” Louis laughed as Harry got in his car and drove away.

            A few hours later, when Harry got home, he was in the best mood possible because everything had worked out well, and everything seemed perfect; until he got a phone call that he was afraid might kill him. His phone rang, and Harry furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Zayn’s number. Zayn never called him.

            “Hello?” Harry answered.

            “Harry?” Zayn asked, voice somewhat hysterical.

            “Zayn, what’s wrong?” Harry asked as his hands started shaking.

            “Louis’ in the hospital. You need to come down here now,” Zayn said.

            “Why the fuck is he in the hospital? What happened?” Harry asked, voice getting higher as he got more frantic, and he grabbed his keys.

            “I’ll talk to you when you get here. I’m in the emergency room,” Zayn said.

            “Fuck. I’m on my way,” Harry said as he left his house and broke a dozen traffic laws on his way to the hospital. He parked his car and ran inside to see Zayn sitting in a corner of the waiting room. “Zayn, what the hell is going on?” Harry asked.

            Zayn rubbed his hands over his face a few times. “He got caught in the middle of some fucking street fight on his way home. I don’t know why he was walking back alone that late, but these two groups of assholes were fighting, and Louis literally was walking in the middle of it when one of them pulled a gun, and Louis got shot.”

            Harry fell down to the chair, and he felt like the wind got knocked out of him. “I can’t breathe,” He gasped as Zayn rubbed his back.

“He got shot somewhere in the chest, I think. They won’t tell me much.” Zayn whispered.

            “Fuck,” Harry gasped as tears stung his eyes. “Why am I just now hearing about this?! I left him hours ago!”

            “It just happened, Harry! I talked to his boss and he said Louis left the shop after midnight!” Zayn said.

            “He and I left there around ten,” Harry said.

            “Well I don’t know what happened, but I guess he went back. It doesn’t matter. What matters is that they won’t tell me shit!” Zayn yelled.

            Harry wiped his eyes as he walked up to the front desk. “I’m Louis Tomlinson’s boyfriend. Can you tell me anything?”

            The nurse looked him over disapprovingly before she looked back through her computer. “We don’t know anything, yet. I’ll have the doctor come out and talk to you as soon as he knows something. What’s your name?”

            “Harry Styles,” Harry said. “Thanks.”

            Harry went back and sat with Zayn. He texted Liam and Niall, agreeing when both of them said they’d come down for support. Louis had grown on them recently too. After sitting there for almost and hour, a doctor finally came out and called Harry’s name. “You’re his boyfriend?”

            “Yeah, is he going to be okay?” Harry asked.

            The doctor nodded. “The bullet didn’t hit any main arteries or organs. He’ll be in a pain for a while, and breathing will probably be his biggest struggle, but he’ll recover completely. We removed the shrapnel, cleaned the wound and bandaged it up. ”

            “Thank you,” Harry sighed. “Can I go see him?”

            The doctor nodded and led Harry to Louis’ room. He opened the door and walked in quietly, smiling when Louis turned his head. “Hey Lou,” Harry smiled with a few tears in his eyes.

            “Hi,” Louis said, eyes closed and voice raspy.

            “How’re you feeing, baby?” Harry asked, sitting in the chair on Louis’ right side.

            “I’m alive,” Louis smirked.

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Even when you’re doped up on drugs, you manage to be a smart ass.”

            “Hey,” Louis pouted.

            Harry sighed and took Louis’ hand in his. “Why the hell were you walking home so late? Why didn’t you go home right after I left?”

            “Decided I wanted another tattoo,” Louis said, and it wasn’t until then that Harry noticed the plastic still taped to Louis’ wrist. Through the clear plastic, Harry could see two quotation marks on the inside of Louis wrist. Louis linked their fingers together, and Harry saw how well Louis’ tattoo matched with his. “Matches yours,” Louis mumbled.

            Harry smiled and bit his lip. “You could’ve gotten it later though. I should have driven you home. I’m such a fucking idiot!”

            “It’s not your fault!” Louis argued.

            Harry nodded and brushed Louis’ hair back so it wasn’t in his face. He cupped Louis’ cheek in his hand and rubbed his thumb over Louis’ lips a few times. “Lou?”

            “Hm?” Louis hummed.

            “I love you,” Harry whispered.

            Louis lips spread into a smile and he nuzzled his face into Harry’s hand even more. “Love you too,” He mumbled before the medicine took over, and he fell asleep again. Harry smiled and kissed Louis’ forehead before he went back out to the waiting room and saw that Liam and Niall had showed up. He hugged them quickly before he told the three of them what the doctor said, and they quietly went back to Louis’ room.

            They stayed there until Liam and Niall were tired, and eventually Harry told Zayn to leave, and he’d text him if anything happened, which it didn’t. Harry dozed on and off all night in the chair while Louis slept, until the doctor came in the next morning to do some tests. “We’re going to take you off the breathing machine, and we’ll see how you do today, and if all goes well, you can go home tonight,” The doctor said.

            Louis nodded as they took the tubes out and he took a few shaky breaths. “I’m okay,” He smiled.

            “Good,” Harry grinned, entwining their fingers together again as the doctor left. “How do you feel?”

            Louis shrugged. “Sore. I feel about as well as I can.”

            “You scared the shit out of me,” Harry sighed, kissing Louis’ hand.

            “I’m sorry,” Louis whispered, scooting over on his bed and patting the space next to him. “Come here.”

            Harry squeezed in the small space on Louis’ bed and pulled him in his arms. “I should have driven you back.”

            Louis shook his head. “I wanted to get the tattoo. It was an accident. Wrong place at the wrong time.”

            “Yeah, but you live in the worst part of town! You’re always in the wrong place, and it’s almost always the wrong time,” Harry argued.

            “Well there’s nothing I can do about that now. Tell me a story or something,” Louis sighed.

            “Well I can tell you where I had to go last night,” Harry smiled.

            “Where?” Louis asked.

            “So I didn’t want to tell you because I had no idea what would happen, but I brought a demo CD to a record label, and they really liked it. Like they want to see me again and talk about a contract and everything,” Harry grinned.

            “You’re shitting me!” Louis smiled.

            “Nope,” Harry laughed. “I mean, I’ve sent dozens of CDs to labels in the past, and it’s taken me a while to figure out what they want and stuff. Then I was really nervous about sending this one in, but I knew you’d want me to do it, so I did.”

            “H, I am so fucking proud of you!” Louis grinned, kissing Harry on the lips quickly.

            “Thanks,” Harry smiled. “We’ll see where it goes.”

            “Good,” Louis smiled, resting against Harry.

            “You don’t look as out of it as you did last night,” Harry commented.

            “Yeah, I was really doped up last night,” Louis sighed. “I feel more like me now.”

            Harry nodded and tried not to show his disappointment. “That’s good.”

            “I remember what you said though, babe,” Louis said quietly. “And I meant what I said. I do love you.”

            Harry grinned and kissed Louis’ temple. “I love you too. Try to get some rest now.”

            The doctor released Louis that night in Harry’s care. He had medicine he needed to take to fight infection, and other meds to help him recover, among just having a watchful eye that made sure he didn’t do too much. Zayn was willing to watch Louis, but nobody was able to pry Harry away from him for more than a few minutes, so they gave up and decided Louis would stay in the guesthouse at Harry’s. Harry promised that his parents didn’t care and Louis wouldn’t even have to meet them, so Louis eventually agreed, and they went to the Styles guesthouse.

            “I don’t fit in here,” Louis sing-songed again.

            “You don’t even have to meet any of my family,” Harry laughed as he drove past the gate and took the small driveway to the guesthouse.

            “You’re staying here with me, right?” Louis asked.

            “Yes,” Harry nodded as they parked the car and brought their bags inside.

            “Harry you’re freaking guest house is bigger than my entire flat,” Louis groaned.

            “Okay, the guesthouse is  _not_  big!! Your apartment is just tiny,” Harry laughed.

            Harry was right. The guesthouse had a small kitchen and dining area that was open to a living room. There was a small bedroom and a bathroom in the hallway, then a larger bedroom and full bathroom inside of it. “Alright, nurse, take me to my room,” Louis sighed dramatically as Harry dragged him off to the master bedroom.

            “Sit,” Harry said, pointing to the bed. “Shirt off.”

            “Sorry darling, the doctor told me to refrain from sexual activity that might make my breathing too labored,” Louis moaned.

            “Shut up,” Harry laughed. “I’m cleaning your wound.”

            “Yeah, yeah,” Louis smirked as he took his shirt off, and winced as Harry took the bandage off.

            “You’re lucky it didn’t go all the way through,” Harry mumbled. “The doctor said the exit wound would have been a lot worse.”

            “Lucky,” Louis hummed as he closed his eyes and let Harry clean the wound, before he dressed it again.

            “All done,” Harry whispered, placing a soft kiss over Louis’ bandage. “How are you?”

            “Tired,” Louis mumbled, kicking off his socks and shoes before he curled up in Harry’s side.

            “Good. Sleep, babe,” Harry whispered before he started singing Louis to sleep.

*

            They were at the guesthouse for a week when Harry got the news. “They want to sign me,” He grinned at Louis.

            “Seriously?!” Louis smiled.

            Harry nodded. “Like, I need to find an agent and stuff, but they’re going to sign me, Louis. They like my songs, and they want me to keep writing. They think it’s great that I write my own stuff. They’re not a hug company, so they’re not controlling or anything, they just want me to be me.”

            “I’m so fucking proud of you,” Louis grinned, kissing Harry on the lips.

            “Thanks,” Harry grinned, hugging Louis tightly. “I’m going to tell my parents. And I wanted to talk to you about something.”

            “Yeah?” Louis asked as Harry pulled him over to the bed.

            “You realize it’s been almost a year since we met, right?” Harry asked.

            “Yeah,” Louis laughed. “You were waking the streets downtown in your preppy little golf outfit.”

            “Hush,” Harry laughed. “On a serious note. What would you say if like, I wanted us to get a flat together? I know it’s a little early, but I hate you living there, especially with what happened, and I love you, and we could take care of the rent for a one bedroom flat easily!”

            “You really want to live with me?” Louis asked.

            Harry nodded. “If you want to.”

            Louis grinned and kissed Harry forcefully on the lips, until he was panting. “Yes, I’d love to get a flat with you.”

*

            “Are you sure that’s everything?” Louis asked, looking around his old empty flat.

            “Yes, Louis, there’s nothing left here,” Zayn smiled. “We’re still best friends. That’s not going to change. My new place is closer to you and Harry anyway.”

            “Yeah, I know,” Louis sighed.

            “Are you going to miss it?” Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and resting his head on Louis’ shoulder.

            “Not really,” Louis laughed. “It’s a shitty flat in a shitty area.”

            “And we’re moving on to bigger and better things,” Zayn grinned, hugging Louis one more time before he left, followed shortly by Louis and Harry who drove to their new flat.

            “You’re getting a bit addicted, love,” Louis laughed, tracing the tattoo’s on Harry’s arm before he thumbed the plastic over the lock on Harry’s wrist.

            “You have no idea what I have planned,” Harry laughed. “We have to stop at Tesco though.”

            “Oh yeah, we actually have to get food for our flat,” Louis laughed. “You know, it’s weird that I have a job that I like.”

            “A job that pays you better too,” Harry smiled.

            “Yeah, but I get to help in the drama department at the school. I’m not  _teaching_ it, but helping with stage design, lighting and sounds is just as good, because I get to help put on a show. I like going to work,” Louis smiled.

            “The poor kids don’t get to see the full you, though!” Harry fake-pouted.

            “They see the holes where the piercings go! And I do wear short sleeves sometimes. They know the tattoos are there,” Louis laughed as Harry parked the car and they walked into Tesco.

            They held hands until Louis got annoyed, and made Harry push the cart while he pouted and put whatever he wanted in the cart, ignoring Harry’s protests.

            “Um, excuse me,” A girl, roughly their age interrupted them, “You’re Harry Styles?”

            “Yeah?” Harry smiled.

            “Holy shit,” She breathed. “I’ve been listening to your album for like two months straight. It’s amazing! Can I get a picture with you?”

            “S-sure,” Harry stuttered.

            “I’ll take it,” Louis grinned, obviously proud of his boyfriend. He snapped a few shots, then gave her back her phone.

            “Thank you so much,” She smiled before she walked away.

            “Did that just happen?” Harry asked.

            “Yeah,” Louis grinned, pulling Harry’s face down to kiss him. “You just got stopped by a fan! I told you, you were going to be big someday.”

            Harry shook his head as he and Louis finished shopping, and paid for their food before they went to their flat, both in a better mood. “Home,” Harry smiled when they walked in.

            “I never thought I’d get a call a place this nice my home, and a boy this great mine,” Louis blushed.

            Harry grinned and kissed Louis as they put the groceries away before they lounged around the flat, getting used to everything before they eventually ended up on their massive bed. “I love you,” Harry smiled.

            “I love you too,” Louis grinned, straddling Harry on the bed so he could kiss him lovingly, but also with a purpose that became clear when he started grinding their hips together. Louis moaned and bit at Harry’s neck as Harry took his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down.

            “Fuck,” Harry groaned, rolling over so he was on top of Louis as he pulled Louis’ pants off and got rid of his own shirt. “We can be as loud as we want,” Harry smiled as he kissed Louis lower lip, sucking on his lip ring before he made his way down to Louis’ nipples. “I want to hear you, Lou,” Harry said as he sucked on one of Louis’ nipples, biting and flicking his tongue over the piercing there.

            “Fuck, Harry, feels so good,” Louis moaned. “Keep going,” He breathed as Harry moved to give his other piercing attention while Louis bucked his hips up against Harry’s stomach. “Shit, you love them just as much as I do,” Louis panted as he felt Harry getting harder against his thigh.

            “Yeah, Lou, I’m gonna ride you,” Harry smirked as he took off his pants and boxers before he pulled Louis’ boxers down. “Love your cock so fucking much.”

            “Shit,” Louis groaned as Harry sucked on the head of his cock, licking at the slit and the piercing before he took Louis to the back of his throat. “Fuck, Harry,” Louis cried out, bucking his hips into Harry’s mouth until Harry pulled off and lubed his fingers up, quickly pressing two inside of himself.

            “Fuck,” He moaned as he opened himself up. “Need your cock, Louis,” Harry panted before he pulled his fingers out and started sitting down on Louis’ dick. “Fuck, feels so good.”

            “Yeah baby,” Louis moaned, holding Harry’s hips as he sat down completely on Louis’ lap. “You’re such a good boy, Harry,” Louis praised.

            “Feel so good, Lou,” Harry whined before he lifted himself up and sat back down, building a pace of bouncing on Louis’ cock. “Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ ,” Harry whimpered as Louis started thrusting up to hit his prostate.

            “So good, H,” Louis praised him again. “Taking my cock so well in your mouth earlier, got me so hard.”

            “Fuck,” Harry gasped.

            “You’re going to make me come, babe,” Louis panted, thrusting his hips up harder as Harry started getting tired.

            “Fuck, Lou, yeah,” Harry groaned, collapsing so he was lying on Louis’ chest, letting Louis do the rest of the work. “So good.”

            “Yeah babe, gonna come,” Louis groaned before he reached a hand between them and started tugging on Harry’s dick.

            “Fuck me, Louis,” Harry cried out as he came on their stomachs, and Louis lost rhythm in his thrusts.

            “Shit, Haz,” He groaned before he came inside of Harry, filling him up as he slowed his thrusts and eventually went still, with Harry still lying on top of him.

            “Love you,” Harry mumbled, resting his head in the crook of Louis’ neck.

“I love you too,” Louis smiled. “But we should probably go test out our shower.”

“Mhmm,” Harry hummed.

*

*

            “Alright!” Louis yelled as he walked in the house and slammed the door before he started pacing in front of Harry, who was sitting on the couch. “Your face, your voice and your name have been every recently. And that’s been amazing. I’m proud of you, and I love you. But now they’re talking about  _me_ everywhere and we knew this would happen but I’m still not sure exactly how to deal with this!”

            Harry winced and waited until Louis was done, and he sat on the couch next to Harry. “Are paps following you again?”

            “Sometimes. But look,” Louis said as he pulled open a story on his new iPhone. “They’re writing stories about me, and how I’m a ‘bad boy’ and how I’m going to break your heart and shit. They keep saying we’re not going to make it through the fame you’re getting, and we’re not going to get married, and its all bullshit, Harry!”

            “Hey, babe, calm down,” Harry sighed, closing Louis’ phone. “They’re just stories. They’re lies. They have do idea what we’ve been through. They have no idea what you’ve come from. They don’t know about your shit flat with Zayn, or out nicer flat after that. All they see is me becoming famous, and the big house we have now. But you and I started before all of this. We’re going to make it just fine. I want to show you something.”

            Louis smiled softly and watched as Harry took off his shirt. “Swallows,” Louis breathed, looking at the fresh covered ink on Harry’s collarbones.

            “I know it’s hard to see through the plastic, but look. This one’s a little smaller, and it kind of looks like you,” Harry said, pointing to one bird. “And this one looks a little more like me.”

            Louis smiled and shook his head in disbelief. “I love you.”

            “I love you too,” Harry smiled, kissing Louis. “No matter how popular I become, or how many people know my name, I’ll always love you. And that brings me back to another point. I need you to finish a tattoo for me.”

            “You got one started, and didn’t finish it?” Louis asked.

            “Come on,” Harry said, pulling Louis back to the small room where Louis still had a tattoo kit and equipment. He sat down on a chair and held his arm out, pointing to the five-point star. “The first tattoo I ever got. When you gave it to me, you asked me why, and I said I had my reasons. Well it might sound stupid, but that was when I decided I really wanted to try to get signed, and to try to become famous. So the star was like a representation of that. And if it never happened, then it was an empty star. At least I tried. But if I ever made it, I wanted to get it filled in. Like I fulfilled my dreams and stuff. And now people know my name, they know my fiancé’s name… I’ve lived my dream. So, I want you to finish it for me, since you started it.”

            Louis grinned and kissed Harry on the lips, before he kissed the star. “We’re going to finish what we started. And we’re going to get married, despite what they all say about us.”

            “I know we will. I’ve trusted you since the day I met you and I let you walk me home. I’m always going to trust you,” Harry said confidently as he let Louis finish his tattoo, and essentially, every other promise they’d made to each other through out the years. They both made it, and they were both happy with who they were, and that’s all either of them could ever want. 


End file.
